


Reunion

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: Drunken Photography [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Over stimulation, Restraints, Vaginal Sex, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: It had been far too long since the brothers indulged themselves, took a moment to take her all at once.





	Reunion

She had been led to Jacob’s region, it was closer than John’s ranch, therefore a perfect spot for what they intended to do that night. A night to celebrate they had told her. They prefaced the whole thing with having dinner and wine, so she was completely floored, eyes wide with shock, when she saw them naked, ready for so much more than spending some quality time together. 

She followed suit with little more than Joseph holding out his hand to her.

She stood bare in front of him, let him kiss up and down her neck, leaving a bruising mark that was more like a claim, one that she was ready to proudly display to hush flock. Once the night was over she would be littered with similar bites canvassing her body.  

They tied her down, seeming to be John’s idea and field of expertise as he directed everyone on what they should do or how to bind her properly to the bed.

The ropes he used were made out of some satin material, soft to the touch. Each time one limb was restricted Joseph would crowd her space, mumbling in her ear, asking if everything was okay, if she wanted them to stop. So attentive it made her chest ache.

Jacob sat back halfway through it, leaning on the opposite wall, merely watching as everything was set up, cock hardened between his legs. It was an angry red, begging to be put to use. He was a man with amazing self control, she had seen this first hand on multiple occasions and wasn't at all surprised when he didn’t reach down to touch himself.

John had finished, stepping back to examine his work, whistling at her already disheveled appearance. The brushes of skin against skin as he tied her down had set her on edge, made her grind her teeth together. Wanting to punch Joseph when he told her patience was a virtue.

Finally though, they could begin.

Jacob was the one to play mediator this time, choosing what seemed to be a very worn chair and reclining back in it, legs spread with absolutely no shame whatsoever. The groans that came from him as he wrapped a hand around himself played like background music, making her relax.

John was cruel as he worked her over, using toys and his mouth to mess with her. Shoving a vibrator inside her as his tongue swirled around her clit. Laughing whenever she bucked up to get more, always followed by him holding on her hips tighter with a chastising bite to her thigh. The only thing keeping her sane was Joseph, balancing out his younger brother’s roughness by kissing her like a lover would. Petting her hair fondly.

His hands would stray to her breasts, rubbing over her nipples softly, sighing when she jerked. So sensitive for them.

When John moved faster, aiming to make her come, he didn’t do it once, that wasn’t good enough for him. He kept going, made her push through the pain that came after her initial orgasm. Caused her body to convulse and raise up off the bed on the fourth time. When tears pricked at her eyes Joseph placed a hand on John’s bare shoulder, told him in a much nicer way than she would’ve, that it was time to get on with it.

And that’s how she ended up sandwiched by the two Seeds. All restrains long gone. 

John shoved deep in her ass, hissing at the tightness while Joseph occupied her front. Cock buried between her folds. Hand dipping to play with her nub. He was masking small moans that were barely audible with how her cunt spasmed around him.

Up on their knees, taller than her, she was practically being held by them. Supported by their strong arms and uneven thrusts. John’s much faster pace counteracted by how slow Joseph liked to go. It made for a dizzying experience that left her numb.

Everything was on fire, making her cry out louder than she ever had before.

John was whispering filthy things in her ear the entire time, words getting cut off in a groan when he came, filling up her abused hole. Tsking when he pulled out too fast, causing her to cringe, and making his cum rush out. He wasted no time pushing it back in with two of his fingers. It made her arch away, closer to Joseph as tears streamed down her face.

Joseph moved her to lie on her back when John moved away, collapsing down next to Jacob, opting to lay on the floor.

She wrapped her legs around his slim waist, enjoyed his heated skin and how he leaned down on his elbows to get close to her face. Always keeping his lips on her in some way. As if he were afraid she would melt between his grasp.

He mumbled some prayer she couldn’t identity as he neared his end, letting out something akin to a whine when he came. Letting himself stay inside her for a while. Long enough for Jacob to stroll over and shove his cock down her throat. She felt Joseph jolt against her when he heard her choke. That’s when he pulled out, rewarding them with a whimper and making her muscles constrict around Jacob. He didn’t finish like that though. He wanted more.

Jacob sat back against the headboard, bundling her close to his chest when she proved way too tired to ride him properly, the way he deserved. He was good at getting what he wanted, made quick work of bouncing her up and down like she was a doll. Her head rested on his shoulder, eyes clamped shut when it became too much as more tears fell down her cheeks.

He had spent a lot of time to himself, drawing himself closer beforehand, and her mouth had taken him dangerously towards his release. He finished quickly, grunting loudly as his thrusts slowed to a stop. He relished in the way she squirmed on top of him, how her cunt, swollen and red, squeezed him tight as he moved out of her like she didn’t want to let go.

She had passed out as soon as he tipped her off of him. Joseph was on her in a second, placing pillows under her head and cooing at her passed out form, pressing kisses to her temple and cleaning her up.

A perfect beauty, made just for them.

*****

Joseph stood with both his hands braced on the wooden rail of the balcony, head tipped back slightly as he basked in the first rays of the sun peaking over the mountains. It made for a pretty sight. The world waking up, casting long shadows over the plot of land laid out before them. That distinct smell in the air of nighttime that still lingered, that was just beginning to dissipate. The chirping of crickets and cicadas being replaced by early morning birds.

Breathtaking.

She was still sitting on the bed, John’s head in her lap, purring like a cat as she scratched at his scalp and brushed his hair back. He had acquiesced to Jacob’s pleas for him to put on some underwear. And of course they weren’t boxer. They did little to hide anything, but he was happy. Even when his eldest brother huffed in annoyance. Currently smiling faintly with his eyes closed.

Jacob was leaning in the doorway, leading out to the balcony. Out of all of them he was the one with the most clothing, he was supposed to take watch, the earliest riser too. Not to mention that he had to be ready if anyone needed him at a moments notice. Everything was calm for the past few days though. ‘It was a precaution’ he had told them.

It was hard not to notice the sudden heat that seemed to overcome the area, permeating the room from the door being open wide.

Then came the bombs, large mushroom clouds in the distance that made her think she was dreaming. In the back of her mind she registered what was happening through the hustle and bustle of the frantic movements of Jacob as he pulled everyone up, tossing clothes their way and telling them they had to go now. A twinge of panic in his voice, barking out orders to his family.

Joseph was still standing at the outside, laughed with pure glee when he saw the second bomb go off. He was preaching to the heavens, yanked out the door with the rest of them from Jacob’s strong grip.

They were so far from any of the herald’s bunker, Jacob’s was the closest, but not by much. The car wasn't made for speed, wasn't ready to go through the hell that was raining down upon them. Fallen trees coming around them that made her cling tighter to John who appeared just as scared as she was.

No way they would make it, no way when they kept having to take detours. Jacob was cursing up a storm, telling Joseph to shut the fuck up as he continued preaching, he was sitting on the other side of her, holding her hand and stroking her face. Telling her how everything would come to fruition. It was God’s will.

And that’s when they crashed.

Went airborne, soared over a mess of rubble and debris. The car landed on it’s side, skidding thirty feet on the ground. It would be exhilarating if not for the fact that they had a limited amount of time to get underground. There had to be a bunker around here somewhere, wherever they were. The world was too ruined to know which region they were in. She would find someplace safe, she had to.

The men in the car with her were immobile. When she clicked herself out of the seatbelt she fell past John, hitting the car door. Right, the car wasn't right side up. The glass was already shattered, made getting out easier.

Something in her body was broken, she knew that much from the intense pain racing up and down her leg. And as the only one conscience how was she supposed to pull their bodies from the wreckage? How was she supposed to check their pulses and crawl back in?

That’s when the tears kicked in. She huddled up beside the car, looking at the world ending, seeing the men lying limp inside. Her hand were tied weren't they?

Her eyes roamed around and she saw the glint of Jacob’s red pistol. It would be loaded, he was always prepared. It was just in her grasp, she could reach it without moving her leg too much. She could shoot them all in the head, then herself, make it quick and easy. No pain. Or...or she could wait. However long that may be she could see if anyone would come to and help her get to safety with the remaining time. Though that might not happen, she could be waiting until the last bomb was dropped and they would die anyway in a fiery, hurtful death.

_ Decisions... _

_ Decisions... _


End file.
